The Power of Love
by FanFicLove101
Summary: A short one shot, MM/PP shipping. Fluffy and cute, inspired by music :


_I own nothing!_

_Inspired by Jennifer Rush's version of The Power of Love.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Love<strong>

I am lying in Poppy's bed, on my back with one arm raised above my head on the pillow. The other cradles her softly, swirling a circle on her bare back with my index finger. Sleepily and unconsciously she wriggles into my hold and places a leg over my body, securing her grip around my waist as she sighs heavily in her dreams. I look down at her hair, what would be her eyes if she were awake to look back at me, kissing the top of her head as I smile with my mouth closed.

I've just made love to Poppy Pomfrey; not for the first time, but each time feels just as special. Each time blows me completely over from the feelings I experience through making love to her.

There used to be a time when I didn't believe in love. I believed love between a family; I was never short of care as a child and I always knew love from my parents. But love between two people with no relation or connection was something I didn't understand. I had only myself to think about for so long I couldn't comprehend the idea of putting anyone else before me, however selfish that does sound. And because I couldn't comprehend it, I condemned it, and refused to have faith in such a feeling.

But she helped me, somehow, and now I would do anything for her; if she reached for me, I would do all that I could within my power.

Many admirers gave up on me; yes, I have to admit to liking the flowers that were sent, the little notes, the looks of awe and admiration. But I would never engage with them, never step forward to the challenge or accept any offers made. I just didn't feel the connection; more to the point, I didn't know what I was meant to be feeling, therefore I didn't think I should be or would feel anything due to my lack of belief in love. All in all, they would get bored of my cold shoulder and leave.

It was a long few years after we had met that Poppy came to me, asking if I would like to join her for dinner in her quarters. I had obliged like I did with so many of my staff; Hogwarts could be a lonely place for some. She had treated me differently, more than a friend, some would say. That evening, she looked after me; she cooked me dinner, fetched me drink when I needed it, sat me down when I was tired, listened to me when I was ranting, rubbed my back when I complained of it being sore. Poppy Pomfrey isn't one to tread on egg-shells, and she told me that evening what her true intentions were.

"_Minerva, I have admired you from afar for many years. Yes, you may seem stunned that I of all people would be withdrawn or hesitant when I am so brash when set on a decision, but I knew I could resist. It has only been since the rising of You-Know-Who that I have come to realise that certain things should not be left unsaid, but acted upon willingly, for fear of there not being much time left. These feelings have arisen more so, especially since the Order meetings have started once again. I find myself falling in love with you, Minerva, and I would like for you to be my lover."_

At first, I laughed; not at her, but through shock. It was easier to laugh than to cry at her such truthful and heartfelt words. I must have shown something in my eyes that night before I stood, bid her goodnight and fled, because the next morning she sat next to me at the breakfast table. She smiled at me like she normally would, eating her toasted brown bread and orange juice that she has religiously every morning.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day until I entered my office, her standing behind my desk with my outer cloak held out at arms length.

"_Come. Walk with me."_

Awkwardly, I again obliged, and I wasn't so sure why. We walked around the castle briskly twice over, being asked how my day had been and whether I was able to attend the next Order meeting. She walked back to my office with me, gently leaning into my ear and whispering.

"_Your days needn't be so lonely."_

And with a brush of her lips against my cheek, she left.

Throughout the next week, Poppy Pomfrey persisted with me. She spent time with me, wrote me letters, sent me gifts, cooked me dinners, listened to me. She tells me now the look in my eyes flashed of what she saw in herself; an emotional attraction. By the end of the seven days, I felt I had had all of my personal and private walls pulled down by one woman, and that frightened me. I sat down with her and explained my feelings and that certain emotions had been going through both my mind and body that were unfamiliar, and that scared me beyond any comparison.

I remember that look that rolled like thunder she gave me, the one that bore right into the deepest, darkest depths of my soul and brought the words to my lips:

"But I'm ready to learn about the power of love."

She held me close, bringing my head to her rounded bosom. I felt every tiny move her body made through that half an hour. I found comfort in her heartbeat, and then I knew; it was beating for me. I allowed myself to know that we were venturing into something that would be difficult and new for me. We were headed for somewhere I had never been, but Poppy told me that even if she wasn't there in person, she was always in my heart, therefore with me and never far away.

She took me into her bed that evening, and spent hours upon hours coaxing me with tender words and affectionate kisses. She teased me gently and touched me softly, held me close as I exploded both in orgasm and emotion.

I began to need her instantly, and fear of that drove me to not cope without her; an hour away from her made me distraught. She taught me to love her both in presence and spirit in just one day, a balance beyond perfection I cannot even begin to describe.

I learnt a lot in the first months of our relationship. How to make love to her, and that the act of giving to her made me even more overwhelmed than receiving from her. That she was indeed my lady, and how to tell her that I loved her without me panicking into co-dependency. That I could and wanted to put her before myself and that above everything and anything else in my life, it was always her.

I begun to know what the power of love was because of Poppy Pomfrey, and now as I lay beside her in bed, now on our sides as I hold her from behind, I truly know and understand the feeling of being in love.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
